The Himuro Maidens
by ForeverClerith
Summary: What if you had Twins and they both were picked to be the Maidens in the Himuro Mansion, this is my take on this.


I'v been thinking about the riturals in the first fatal frame one and thought that it must be awful if your kid was one of the maidens, one loses there sight painfully while to other one is ripped apart so imagine what it would be like if you had twins and both your children were picked. So yeah this is my take on the idea.

"=speaking '=thinking

* * *

The Himuro Maidens

Akako and her yonger twin Anzu both dressed in light colourful kimonos were both on there way with their mother to Himuro mansion. Anzu's dark long untied hair blew in the wind while Akako's short tied up hair hardly moved at all. The two girls didn't know why they were suddenly invited to go but they were excited none the less. As they got closer to the huge mansion their smiles grew bigger and bigger "wow look at how big it is Akako" "yeah its really big, isn't it mama" Akako looked toward her mother but saw that her normally bright smiling face looked down and kind of gloomly "whats wrong mama" the older women looked down to her curious child "it's nothing dear" Akako wasn't conviced fully but she figured that it must have been a grown up thing. The girls soon got to the entrance "before we go in" their mother said calmly but stopped herself when the doors opened revealing the family master, he looked down at the children smiling errie. Anzu hid behind Akako scared as Akako tried to put on a brave face, the master looked back to the women "Botan, your the last one here, the ritual is fast approaching, make your way to where demon tag will take place, i'll take the kids" Botan hesitated but soon made her way to where she was meant to go. The head began to walk as well "what do we do Akako" Akako turned to her sister to answer but was interuted by the family master "follow me" the girls looked to each other before they finale decided to follow him.  
When they got to the place the family head was leading them they ended up in a beautful garden with a gorgeous cherry tree to the far side. There were a bunch of other children around their age as well "stay here, i'll be back to take you all where you should be for the game demon tag" when he left the other children continued what they were doing. The twins turned to each other "whats demon tag" "i'm not sure Anzu" "hey you two, do you wanna play" the sisters looked to the girl shouting and with a quick nod from both of them they went to go play. It was about half an hour later when the family master returned and told them all to follow him, the girls did as they were told but Akako for a moment stopped thinking she saw something from a window 'was someone there' "Akako whats wrong" "hu oh it's nothing Anzu don't worry" Anzu nodded to her sister as they hurried to catch up with the others.

The girls soon turned up in a werid place, most of the young girls looked scared as they looked around. Anzu held onto Akako's arm, she didn't like this place at all, out of nowhere a woman with a scary mask approched them. The family masters voice was soon heard "begin" the masked women made her way to the children. They scartted about none of them were sure what was going on but they knew they didn't want to get caught by that lady. Akako and Anzu stayed close to each other as they ran away from the lady, Anzu soon tripped over something but Akako didn't noticed as she carryed on trying to get away from the scary masked lady. Anzu crawed away she was too scared to get up, Anzu tried to find somewhere to hide when she felt her arm being grabed looking up she saw the women. She looked at the mask close up her fear grew as she could see what it looked like 'are those, those things, have they gone though her eyes' the family masters voice broke her away from her thoughts "Anzu your out, go climb up ladder and wait for the others" Anzu got up and did as she was told. She watched the others play and one by one they all were tagged and were waiting for it to end, Akako was the very last of the girls to be tagged. Akako hurried to her sister "wow Akako you won" "yeah i know sorry you got tagged first" "doesn't matter i didn't like the game anyway" the twins then hugged unaware that there fates were sealed.

After the game the girls who played all went home with their mothers apart from Akako and Anzu, they were waiting for there mother who was with the family master. When she finale came out she had a sad look on her face as if she had been crying or at least was about too "Akako, from now on you'll be living here, come on Anzu" the twins were shocked as their mother grabed hold of Anzu's hand and lead her out as the family head grabed Akako and pervented her from going anywhere. Akako stared as the doors shut this was the last time she saw her loving mother or her sweet sister.

10 years later Anzu now 17 was once again heading to the Himuro Mansion, she was by herself as her mother died not long ago. She remenbered the last time she was here, the last time she saw her sister she wondered if she was invited so she could once again see her sister. She once again came face to face with the family master, an errie smile was on his face 'does he always have to smile like that' "follow me Anzu" his tone was scary, scaryer then normal she thought about running but choose not to as this may be the only time she could see her sister again. After a while she was told to stay outside a room for a moment 'i wonder if this is where Akako is, i have so much to tell her' she smiled at the thought of catching up with her sister she could hardly wait. The door opened and Anzu found herself being grabed by two family priests and forced into a small room 'Akako's not here, what is this place' she looked around slightly paniced, the two family priests holding her forced her down. She looked forward to the family master. He wasn't facing her it looked like he was getting something, when he turned to face her she noticed he was wearing a devil mask and he was holding something, he made his way to her 'whats that' she looked closely at the mask when she relised that mask was the same mask that scary lady was wearing all those years ago. She paniced more shutting her eyes looked away only to have them forced back open and looking to the family master as he started to lift the mask up. Anzu struggled but failed to get out of the priests grip 'where is my sister' the family master lifted the mask higher 'did something like this happen to her' and higher 'is this why mother was sad, is this what she wanted to warm us about' and higher 'mother' and higher 'Akako' until he stopped but only for a second as he began to bring the mask down fast to her eyes 'why?' it was then when the mask came in contact with her eyes, piercing them. She screamed as the pain was unbearable she felt the priests let her go as she fell to the ground "my eyes, my eyes" after a moment she felt herself being helped up and being lead somewhere.

After what felt like forever they stopped and they let her go, she felt them leave it scared her to think where she was. Moving around she tryed to grab something anything to figure out where she was, Anzu kept thinking she touched something but the pain of the mask was too much she couldn't think straight. After a while she couldn't find anything to grab hold of instead she found she had once again begin draged around by the priests. As she was being lead to wherever she could hear voices "no..Give me back my daughter" Anzu at first thought this was werid but then remenbered that her sister was taken away 'no what have i done' she thought to herself as the voices began to fade away. They once again stopped she heard the family master talk "17 days" 'it hurts, my eyes my eyes' Anzu remeind to repeating herself, making her loose all sense of time.

17 days later (13th of december)  
Anzu heard a door opened, though still in pain she had gotten use to it, she assumed that it was the family master that had just come in. She felt herself being forced to stand up by the person who was with her. She felt them grab the mask that had been on her, she then felt two others grab her by the arms 'whats going on' she thought but was soon taken out of them as she felf the mask being taken off. It was being taken of slowly it hurt even more being taken off then when it was put on. It was eventually taken off and she could feel her blood dripping down her face almost as if she were crying, it wasn't long before she felt her eyes being wraped up and being lead somewhere once again. She heard a door open and felt herself being lead out, the sun felt warm on her. The pair that were holding her spoke "you there, take her back home" Anzu felt a new person apperoch and take her by the hands they were gentle, she thought that this person wasn't one of those priests. The new person lead her away when she knew they were far away from the mansion she heard the person talk "what happened to your eyes" the voice was sweet and filled with conceren she felt safe but dare not answer him "my name is Kaemon, whats yours" she paused for a moment but felt she could answer that one "Anzu" "thats a pretty name" she could feel herself smile as they made there way to the village.

Meanwhile A 17 year old Akako finished purifying herself and was soon lead by the family master and the family priests to where her ritual would be. She thought back to when she was made to live in that cell, she tried to escape so many times before she accepted her fate. She layed down and had her hands feet and neck tied by the 5 ropes, as the 4 priests and family master turned the wheels. Akako made no expression, to her she died a long time ago. She made her choice long ago that she would fullfil her duty not for the mansion but for her sister, she would do this for her and her mother, she would willing die and have no attachements to the world just for them. The 5 ropes tighted, one last pull before they ripped her apart she smiled knowing that it was her and not a loved one, knowing that because she accepted her fate her loved ones would remain safe. The last turn was made ripping her limb from limb, the blood stained ropes were taken and bound around the hell gate.

The ritual was a success.

* * *

Like I said this was just something I was thinking about, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
